Apples Don't Fall Far
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Izaya's daughter, Kinaki, goes to high school for the first time. Shizuo's son, Takada, meets her there. Will this be a romance or rivalry?


**Hey! Long time, I know, but I have this new story and hopefully I'll be able to update everything else soon, okay? Hang tight, my pretties!**

**So I got this story in my head earlier today and I hope it will go far. Enjoy!**

"Kinaki!" shouted Izaya Orihara, Kinaki's father. Kinaki groaned and sat up in her bed. Kinaki had black hair that barely touched her shoulder muscles and her eyes were wine colored. She was the spitting image of her father. She got up out of the bed and slid on her skinny jeans and black tee-shirt. She opened her bedroom door and smiled up at her father. "It's about time you woke up, Mini-me," he said with a chuckle and a pat on his daughter's head.

The Orihara family was a very infamous family that now resided in a mansion right outside of Ikebukuro, Japan. They lived themselves, for Kinaki had no mother. Izaya was a very rich information broker, while Kinaki wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps and become one herself. Now, however, she was much too young, at a mere age of 16.

Kinaki giggled and hugged Izaya. "Good morning, Daddy," she said in her soft voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Izaya said, smiling. Though Izaya was very particular about emotions, he never failed to feel happy around his daughter. She was known to bring out the best in him. "I'm sorry I had to stay out so late last night, Kinaki. The protozoan found me and we had a small tussle."

"Why is Heiwajima-san so mean to you, Daddy?" Kinaki asked, glaring slightly at the mention of the blonde monster who hated the Orihara family with a die-hard passion. Shizuo Heiwajima, also known as the monster of Ikebukuro, had always hated Izaya. He even tried to kill him on a weekly basis.

"He's just sensitive, Kina-chan," Izaya answered with a shrug as he took the girl's hand and led her downstairs. "By the way, you have school today." Kinaki's eyes widened as she broke out of her father's grip.

"Y-you were serious about public school?!" she cried out in disbelief. Her father chuckled and nodded. "B-but I don't even know the school!"

"It's alright, Kinaki," Izaya said, putting his hands up in defense. "Shinra's son is going to be there to help you around." Kinaki sighed at this. Her dad was not relenting on this. "I know that you aren't used to people, but you need more experience in the city. I can't teach you since Namie quit." Namie had been Izaya's personal assistant before she had finally had enough and quit. "You'll be fine, but I should warn you of something." Kinaki looked at him. "Shizu-chan's son, Takada Heiwajima, will be at your school as well." Kinaki's eyes widened at this news. She would have to go to school with the protozoan's son!

"D-Daddy!" she cried out in shock as her father shrugged. "Can I at least bring my knife?" Izaya shook his head.

"You'll be just fine, Kinaki," he said, hugging her. He suddenly handed her a backpack and a schedule. Kinaki sighed as she followed her father out of the house and to the car, a black Corvette.

…..

"Takada, come on!" Shizuo called to his son. Takada came down the stairs in a few minutes with his backpack and he jumped into the car, a blue Celica, with his father. "What took you so long, buddy?"

"Sorry, Dad," Takada said, out of breath. "I was making sure I had everything." Takada looked just like his father, minus the blonde hair. His was short in the back and layered long in the front and dyed pitch black with a red streak. He smiled at his dad as he noticed a small bruise on Shizuo's shoulder. "Did you squash the flea yet, Dad?" Shizuo chuckled and backed out of his driveway.

The Heiwajima family was also very infamous and they lived right in the middle of Ikebukuro. They both had a special hatred for the Orihara family. Every time Shizuo came home with a bruise or something, Takada would make him a glass of milk and listen to the fun stories of everything that happened.

Shizuo smiled at his son and drove to the high school. "I almost got him this time, but the louse is still fast." Takada chuckled.

"You'll get him soon, Dad," he said as Shizuo pulled into the school parking lot and up to the drop-off zone.

"You bet, buddy." Shizuo ruffled Takada's hair before the teen got out of the car.

Neither of the guys noticed a black Corvette pull up behind them.

**Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it and I'll have more updates soon! Bye!**


End file.
